Eulibitia
Eulibitia Roewer, 1912 is a genus of the Neotropical family Cosmetidae, subfamily Cosmetinae with nine species from Colombia. It has been recently reviewedMedrano, M.A. & Kury, A.B. (2017) Taxonomic revision of the Andean genus Eulibitia Roewer, 1912 (Arachnida, Opiliones, Cosmetidae), with the description of five new species. European Journal of Taxonomy 357, 1–55. 11 Oct 2017.. Synonymy *''Eulibitia'' Roewer 1912d: 16; Roewer 1919: 127; Roewer 1923: 298; Mello-Leitão 1926: 331; Roewer 1928a: 547; Mello-Leitão 1932: 56; Mello-Leitão 1933c: 106; Kury 2003a: 60; Pinto-da-Rocha & Hara 2011: 10; Medrano & Kury 2017: 5 (diagn., key) *''Libitia'' (Messa) Sørensen in Henriksen 1932a: 412 (= Paralibitia Roewer; = Metalibitia Roewer) [junior homonym of Messa Leach, 1817 (Hymenoptera); and unavailable name because no type species elected; junior subjective synonym of Eulibitia Roewer, 1912 by Medrano & Kury (2017)]. *''Paramessa'' Mello-Leitão 1933c: 109; Kury 2003a: 80 subjective synonym of Eulibitia Roewer, 1912 by Medrano & Kury (2017); type species: Libitia (Messa) castanea Sørensen, 1932, by original designation. *''Messa'' Mello-Leitão 1933c: 107, 112 because the first to provide a type species designation and a description; Mello-Leitão 1935e: 114; Kury & Alonso-Zarazaga 2011: 50 subjective synonym of Eulibitia Roewer, 1912 by Medrano & Kury (2017); type species: Libitia (Messa) scalaris Sørensen, 1932, by original designation, Mello-Leitão, 1933c. *''Platimessa'' (original incorrect spelling): Mello-Leitão 1941a: 167. *''Platymessa'': Mello-Leitão 1941a: 167; Roewer 1963: 52; Kury 2003a: 81 subjective synonym of Eulibitia Roewer, 1912 by Medrano & Kury (2017); type species: Platymessa h-inscriptum Mello-Leitão, 1941, by original designation. *''Brachylibitia'' Mello-Leitão 1941a: 166; Kury 2003a: 38 subjective synonym of Cynorta C.L. Koch, 1839 by Goodnight & Goodnight (1953b: 38); synonymy disclaimed by Kury (2003a); junior subjective synonym of Eulibitia Roewer, 1912 by Medrano & Kury (2017); type species: Brachylibitia ectroxantha Mello-Leitão, 1941; by original designation. *''Messatana'' Strand 1942: 398; Kury 2003a: 67; Kury & Alonso-Zarazaga 2011: 50 replacement name for Messa Mello-Leitão, 1933; junior subjective synonym of Eulibitia Roewer, 1912 by Medrano & Kury (2017). Etymology Eulibitia from Greek εὖ (rightful, proper, good) + pre-existing genus Libitia. Gender feminine. Messa (Μέσση), one of the nine cities of Laconia enumerated in Homer’s Iliad. Brachylibitia from Greek βραχύς (short) + pre-existing genus Libitia. Gender feminine. Platymessa from Greek πλατύ- (flattened) + pre-existing generic name Messa. Gender feminine. Paramessa from Greek παρά (beside) + pre-existing genus Messa. Gender feminine. Placement Eulibitia, Messa, Brachylibitia, Messatana, Paramessa, Platymessa originally in Cosmetidae Cosmetinae. Type species Eulibitia maculata Roewer, 1912d, by original designation]. Diagnosis Medrano & Kury, 2017: Outline of the dorsal scutum beta-shaped, with coda convergent posteriorly in males and almost parallel in females; protoglyphs shallow, with well-marked lateral triangular or rounded projections (Figs 1, 6A). Posterior margin of scutum armed with two small paramedian tubercles (except for E. maculata). Areas II and IV unarmed (Figs 5–6). Yellowish white color markings of scutum as a ladder mask over dark brown background, blots dissociated sometimes to the point of having no white marking (Fig. 20A, C–H). Spot as a yellowish band on posterior margin, posterior to paramedian tubercles, sometimes dissociated medially (Figs 12A, 16A). Coxa IV entirely visible in dorsal view, reaching posterior groove of scutal area III (Figs 5A, 8A). Chelicerae (Figs 7F, 13A) monomorphic, weak, with marginal rows of acuminate tubercles of varied size on posterior border. Movable and fixed fingers with blunt teeth (Fig. 17A). Pedipalpal femur with a dorsal keel formed by a row of tubercles (Figs 10E, 17E). Legs short and strong, Fe III and IV slightly arched to the inside (Fig. 21A–C); basitarsomeres of leg I of male thicker than distitarsomeres (Fig. 2). Tarsal counts: 4–6; 6–14; 6–7; 6–9. Ventral plate of penis subrectangular laterally, with 6 pairs of MS, organized from base to top as follows: A1–A2, D1–D2, C1–C2; and ventrally: B basally and E1–E2 distally (Figs 3, 22; contrasting with Ambatoiella and Libitia, see Fig. 4A, E). Microsetae of type T4, restricted to lateral margins of ventral side of VP as two parallel stripes from corners to MS B (Fig. 30A, C–D). Included species * Eulibitia castor Medrano & Kury, 2017 - Colombia (Boyacá). * Eulibitia clytemnestra Medrano & Kury, 2017 - Colombia (Santander). * Eulibitia h-inscriptum (Mello-Leitão, 1941) - Colombia (Santander, Boyacá). * Eulibitia helena Medrano & Kury, 2017 - Colombia (Santander, Norte de S.). * Eulibitia leda Medrano & Kury, 2017 - Colombia (Santander). * Eulibitia maculata Roewer, 1912 - Colombia (Boyacá, Cundinamarca, Tolima). * Eulibitia pollux Medrano & Kury, 2017 - Colombia (Boyacá, Cundinamarca, Valle de Cauca). * Eulibitia scalaris (Sørensen, 1932) - Colombia (Boyacá, Cundinamarca). The placement and identity of three further species needs re-evaluation: * Eulibitia annulipes (Roewer, 1912) - Colombia (? or Ecuador?). Considered as Cosmetinae incertae sedis by Medrano & Kury, 2017. * Eulibitia ectroxantha (Mello-Leitão, 1941) - Colombia (Boyacá). Medrano & Kury, 2017 state (p.16) it was "tagged as species inquirenda in Medrano & Kury (2016) and the available information is sufficient to include it within the new diagnosis of Eulibitia" *'''Platymessa' victoriae'' Pinzón-M. & Townsend, 2017 [species described in a synonymized genus -- may not be a member of Eulibitia] Notes Kury & Alonso-Zarazaga 2011 Platymessa h-inscript'um '''''Mello-Leitão, 1941, since letters are neuter in Latin, and the adjective must refer to the letter, not to the genus. References Category:Genera Category:Andean fauna Category:Fauna of Colombia Category:Neotropical Category:South America